Field
The present disclosure relates to payment systems.
Description of the Related Art
The use of payment cards such as credit cards, debit cards, and gift cards has become ubiquitous in our current commercial transaction society. Virtually every merchant, as well as other facilities where monetary transactions occur for the purchase of goods or services, accept one or more types of payment cards for these transactions. Once a payment card is presented to a particular merchant at a point of sale to purchase goods or services, the payment card is usually read using a card swipe reader. Alternatively, payment data is entered manually through a pin pad or keyboard or through a combination of card swipe and manual entry.
The payment data is transmitted to an authorizing entity, which may be a card processor, card association, issuing bank, or other entity, along with information relating to purchase price and identification information of the particular merchant. In some instances, the information passes through one or more intermediaries before reaching the authorizing entity. The authorizing entity approves or disapproves the transaction. Once a decision is made at the authorizing entity, a return message is sent to the merchant indicating the disposition of the transaction.
As payment card transactions become more ubiquitous, so do thefts of payment data. Thefts can come from many sources, including employees, malicious software, and hardware devices for intercepting payment data. Perpetrators obtain payment data, including personal account numbers (PANs), personal identification numbers (PINs), expiration dates, and the like, for purposes of committing fraud. In some instances, thieves use the payment data to obtain goods, services, and cash. In other instances, perpetrators sell payment data to others who fraudulently use the cards. These thefts often occur at the point of sale.